El legado de Sayuri
by Camila Senju
Summary: La muerte de Shisui fue una gran tragedia para su hermana menor, quedó sola en el mundo. Cuando la masacre Uchiha ocurrió muchas cosas cambiaron de la vida de Sayuri Uchiha. Una gran furia y odio la invadió al ver al autor de la masacre, Itachi Uchiha. Aquel ninja que había sido un gran amigo de su hermano había asesinado al clan y a su hermano.


Itachi Uchiha, el mejor ninja de su clan y un prodigio, había masacrado por completo al Clan Uchiha exceptuando a su hermano menor Sasuke Uchiha.

La kunoichi apretó los puños al recordar la masacre. Había llegado temprano a la aldea y mientras se dirigía a su distrito de clan tenía un mal presentimiento.

Dicho y hecho, todo estaba muy silencioso en la oscuridad. Con sus sentidos shinobi al acecho, la kunoichi desenvainó su katana y procedió corriendo entre las sombras.

En una casa, escuchó el horrible ruego de un miembro de su clan para que lo dejara vivir y luego la carne siendo cortada seguido del inconfundible sonido de la aorta siendo perforada.

– Me temo que tenemos compañía, Itachi-san – habló otra voz masculina

La kunoichi salió de las sombras y apareció frente a los ninjas. Itachi la miró sin emociones ni reconocimiento.

– Sayuri, ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó Itachi

– ¿Qué has hecho, Itachi? – cuestionó Sayuri – has masacrado a nuestro clan

– Tenía que probar mi fuerza – respondió Itachi carente de emociones – claramente son demasiados débiles

Sayuri no pudo contener su furia y arremetió contra él. Itachi rápidamente chocó su espada contra la de ella y chispas salieron del roce mortal.

De repente, Sayuri sintió la presencia del otro ninja en su espalda a punto de apuñalarla. La kunoichi desapareció en un parpadeo y esquivó el ataque. El ninja atacante se vio desconcertado pero recuperó su sorpresa rápidamente y la escuadriñó a través de su extraña máscara.

– Eres diferente – habló el ninja desconocido

Sin una pizca de anticipación, Sayuri parpadeo hacia los dos ninjas y los teletransportó en medio de una calle abierta del distrito. Si iban a luchar, por lo menos tendría algo de ventaja. El ninja desconocido pareció perplejo pero se recuperó.

Sayuri se alejó de ambos y los miró frente a ella y con su espada desenvainada. El silencioso viento que había sido testigo de la masacre Uchiha hizo que su cabello azabache se ondeara.

En su análisis mientras los observaba, Sayuri se preguntó por qué Itachi había masacrado a su clan. Su hermano Shisui había sido un gran amigo para Itachi y lo había traicionado. Apretando el agarre de su katana, llegó a la conclusión de que probablemente Itachi había asesinado a Shisui aquel día en el río.

Itachi entrecerró los ojos en la niña de once años. Sayuri Uchiha era la hermana de Shisui Uchiha. Y como tal, había sido una niña dotada de un gran chakra lo cual había obligado a su hermano a entrenarla desde pequeña debido a su fuerte temperamento. Se graduó a los diez años de la Academia y junto a un equipo comenzó su carrera ninja como genin.

Itachi recordó el pedido de Shisui.

Flashback

Shisui lo observaba frente al río mientras sostenía sus cuencas de ojos vacías. Al menos uno de sus ojos sería resguardado. La batalla contra Danzõ había sido mortal.

– Itachi, ya te he dicho todo – sonrió Shisui levemente a pesar de sus heridas – haz lo que debas hacer pero... cuida de Sayuri como si fuera tu propia hermana menor... es lo único que me queda, por favor, salvala

Con dolor contenido, Itachi asintió dándole la tranquilidad de que Sayuri Uchiha sobreviviría.

Fin Flashback

Inesperadamente, Sayuri realizó un jutsu de fuego dragón bastante llamativo. Itachi ni se inmutó y el ninja desconocido se retiró luego de ver sospechosamente el cielo.

En medio del fuego, Sayuri lo atravesó sin daños y procedió a dar golpes mortales con taijutsu y katana contra Itachi.

– ¡¿Cómo te atreves a masacrar nuestro clan?! – gritó la kunoichi enfurecida – ¡Shisui era tu amigo!

Itachi tenía su sharingan activado mientras peleaba. Tan solo esperaba el momento para noquearla.

En medio de la batalla, Sayuri divisó a un horrorizado Sasuke en la calle donde peleaban. Teniendo en cuenta su rostro lloroso, ya había visto los cadáveres de su familia.

– ¡Escapa, Sasuke! ¡Avisale al Hokage! – gritó Sayuri

Itachi sonrió con tristeza en su mente. Si tan solo supiera qué había sucedido realmente.

– ¡No dejaré que pelees sola, Sayuri! – dijo Sasuke sacando un kunai

No podía seguir alargando lo inevitable asi que metió a Sayuri en el Tsukuyomi Infinito donde sería torturada.

Lo último que supo Sayuri era el incontenible sufrimiento y dolor mortal que sufrió durante 72 horas dentro del Tsukuyomi Infinito.

En algún momento, Sayuri abrió los ojos y vio borroso. Ajustando su vista a la luz intensa, la niña pudo ver que estaba en el hospital. La vía intravenosa seguía conectada en su brazo y sin dudarlo la quitó con suavidad y como no veía a nadie cerca se bajo de la cama.

Tambaleó un poco en sus pies y cuando estuvo bien continuó su camino. Intentando ignorar las imágenes sangrientas de su clan que le llegaban a la mente, buscó a Sasuke.

Después de abrir varias puertas, encontró a Sasuke. Estaba sentado mirando la nada misma. Sayuri entendió por lo que estaba pasando. Su hermano había sido asesinado y también su clan a manos del mismo asesino.

– Sasuke – llamó Sayuri y vio sus ojos enrojecidos por el llanto

La niña se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Sasuke permitió que lo abrazara y lo correspondió luego de unos minutos. Sayuri llegó a un quiebre emocional y se permitió llorar por la muerte de Shisui, por la masacre de su familia.

Sasuke al escucharla también lloró.

Fuera de la habitación, el Tercer Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi observaba con tristeza la escena que se desarrollaba. Lamentaba tanto haber llegado a esta instancia.

Sasuke Uchiha y Sayuri Uchiha. Pensó Sarutobi, tenía el presentimiento que ni él ni el mundo olvidarían aquellos nombres.

Unas horas más tarde, Sayuri y Sasuke seguían juntos pero ya no lamentándose. Hablaron poco. A ninguno de los dos les agradaba las miradas de las enfermeras. Pena y lástima.

– Vayamonos de aquí – dijo Sasuke de repente y la niña asintió de acuerdo

Ambos se escaparon por la ventana del hospital. Caminaron evitando las zonas más concurridas.

Finalmente, ambos llegaron al Compuesto Uchiha. Habían cintas amarillas por doquier, en el suelo las siluetas marcadas de los fallecidos.

Sayuri encontró una silueta de la amable señora panadera que siempre la animaba cuando la veía triste. Su corazón se estrujó.

La niña buscó a Sasuke que se había alejado. Cuando lo encontró, lo vio observando las siluetas de sus padres muertos.

– Creí en él, caí en su trampa – susurró Sasuke – realmente... soy patético

– No lo lamentes, mi hermano y yo también caímos en la trampa – habló Sayuri rompiendo el silencio – Shisui murió pensando que eran amigos

– ¡Maldito! ¡Mató a toda nuestra familia! ¡A mis padres! – gritó Sasuke con una furia enceguecedora

El chico comenzó a golpear todo, tirar cosas y gritar de enojo y furia, lágrimas caían en todo momento. Las lágrimas por haber creído en su hermano mayor, el hermano cariñoso y atento que creyó que era. Aquel hermano mayor llamado Itachi era un asesino en masa.

– Voy a matarlo – dijo Sasuke sentado entre las siluetas marcadas de sus padres

– Lo haremos juntos – sentenció Sayuri seriamente – mató a mi hermano y pagará por eso

– Nos haremos fuertes y lo mataremos – dijo Sasuke

Sayuri asintió con firmeza.

Los días pasaron, y después de una semana, Sasuke volvió a la Academia por recomendación de Sayuri.

El chico estaba enojado por eso, quería ser un ninja de una vez por todas y cazar a Itachi. Sin embargo, Sayuri le recordó que todavía no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para derrotarlo.

El Tercer Hokage le prohibió a Sayuri ir a misiones durante 3 meses. Aquello sorprendio a la kunoichi genin. Le reclamó al Hokage y este le dijo que estaría en un período de prueba dentro de la aldea para ver su estado psicológico. Básicamente para ver si estaba cuerda luego de haber visto la masacre.

En su tiempo libre, Sayuri entrenó sin descanso en los campos de entrenamiento. No era unida a sus compañeros de equipo, y ellos tampoco.

En los atardeceres, Sayuri estableció como rutina buscar a Sasuke de la Academia. El chico nunca se opuso y pareció alegrarlo muy brevemente su presencia.

La kunoichi notaba que las miradas de pena seguían vigentes aunque el club de fans de Sasuke suspiraba como siempre.

Al verla, Sasuke la tomó de la mano y la arrastró lejos. Sayuri levantó una ceja interrogante por su comportamiento. Y la razón de este era que varios padres parecían querer darle sus condolencias.

– Sayuri – llamó Sasuke de repente cuando llegaron al campo de entrenamiento – mataré a Itachi por mi cuenta, no soportaré perder a alguien más – la niña lo miró

– Entiendo tu preocupación, Sasuke – respondió Sayuri – pero no me subestimes, soy una Uchiha al igual que tú y puedo llegar lejos también – sentenció la kunoichi – por ahora, preocúpate por hacerte más fuerte en la Academia – Sasuke asintió

Luego del entrenamiento de Taijutsu, ambos caminaron en las oscuras calles de Konoha. Sasuke miró de reojo a Sayuri, era un poco más alta que él y llevaba su banda ninja en la frente. Ahora Sayuri era su única familia.

El tiempo pasó y ambos habían acordado vivir juntos en un departamento que por cierto era bastante decente. Lo mantenían limpio y ordenado, cada uno tenía su propia habitación. La cocina era agradable y el living espacioso.

Un año después, Sasuke extrañaba a sus padres y algunas noches se permitía recordarlos en sus más hermosos momentos especialmente cuando era pequeño y travieso.

Otras noches, Sasuke se preguntaba qué sería de su vida luego de que cobrara su venganza. Probablemente regresar a Konoha y continuar su vida como ninja. También restauraría su clan. Había cumplido nueve años recientemente y sabía lo que implicaba restaurar su clan. Tendría su propia familia para cuidar. Pensó en Sayuri, seguramente ella sería una parte muy importante de la restauración del clan.

Una rutina ya se había establecido para ellos. Sasuke acompañaría a Sayuri a reunirse con su equipo y luego ella le daría su almuerzo del día.

Sasuke estaba enterado de que el Hokage había impuesto un período de prueba a Sayuri antes de que volviera a salir en misiones. Afortunadamente, lo pasó sin problemas y continuó haciendo misiones rang con su equipo. Tenía dos compañeros llamados Hideki y Han, y su sensei era Ibiki Morino. Según Sayuri, era bastante estricto y había aprendido varias cosas interesantes de él.

Ese día cuando Sasuke salió de la Academia, Sayuri lo esperaba apoyada en un árbol mientras observaba con diversión cómo intentaba escapar de sus fans.

– ¡Oye, teme! ¡Acepta el regalo de Sakura-chan! – gritó un chico rubio

– ¡Cállate, dobe! – exclamó Sasuke con una vena en la frente

– ¡Sí, cállate, Naruto! – gritó una niña de pelo rosa

Los dos chicos continuaron gritándose para excepticismo de Sayuri. La niña de pelo rosa que se llamaba Sakura acompañaba a Sasuke en la catarata de gritos.

– Basta – sentenció Sayuri con un aura oscura haciendo congelar al muchacho rubio y a Sakura

Sayuri sonrió al ver sus caras de horror. Bueno, quizás un poco de instinto asesino no les haría mal.

– Gracias por el regalo, Sakura-san – dijo Sayuri tomando la cajita de sus manos y dándosela a Sasuke – Naruto, eres un buen chico – le sonrió Sayuri provocándole un sonrojo – vamos, Sasuke

Sasuke levantó una ceja pero no dijo nada y se marchó con ella. Naruto y Sakura estaban bastantes sorprendidos de haber conocido a Sayuri Uchiha. Era una niña muy hermosa con el largo cabello azabache y rasgos felinos.

Luego de una caminata conocida, Sayuri y Sasuke estaban frente a la antigua casa de ella. Allí había vivido la niña junto a su hermano. Nunca había conocido a sus padres, Kagami Uchiha era su padre y había muerto cuando su madre estaba embarazada. Su madre había muerto en el parto y se llamaba Hatsumomo Uchiha.

– ¿Por qué estamos aquí? – preguntó Sasuke una vez que entraron dentro

– Quiero recoger unas pertenencias – respondió Sayuri abriendo una puerta

Sasuke esperó tranquilamente y comenzó a ver unas fotos enmarcadas. Como era de esperar, había mayoritariamente fotos de Shisui y Sayuri. En algunas vio a una mujer con kimono oscuro junto a un hombre de cabello ondulado y aspecto tranquilo.

Deben de ser los padres de Sayuri pensó Sasuke.

– Ya tengo lo que buscaba – dijo Sayuri apareciendo de la nada

Aquello tomó por sorpresa a Sasuke. Realmente era una kunoichi sigilosa.

Ambos entrenaron arduamente hasta entrada la noche.

Desde la lejanía y observando a través de una bola de cristal, el Tercer Hokage miraba con atención cómo interactuaban los Uchiha.

Últimamente había estado muy preocupado por estos niños. Cuando Itachi exigió que se protegiera a Sasuke y Sayuri, el Hokage se sorprendió. Solo esperaba proteger a Sasuke.

Ahora mismo temía que la influencia de Sayuri pudiera que las cosas se desencadenaran de otra manera no muy buena para Konoha.

Sasuke todavía estaba en la Academia pero Sayuri ya era un ninja activo.

– Lord Hokage, la reunión con el Consejo comenzará en breve – informó su secretaria

Los días, semanas y meses pasaron, y como siempre, Sayuri se dirigió a buscar a Sasuke de la Academia para ir a entrenar.

Al llegar pudo ver un grupo de niños y niñas haciendo alboroto. Y para gran sorpresa, Sasuke era el protagonista. Allí estaba él intercambiando puñetazos y patadas contra Naruto que se defendía y atacaba a la vez.

Los demás alentaban la pelea como si fuera algo normal. De repente, Sayuri vio a Sasuke haciendo sellos de una técnica de fuego. Alarmada por esto, la kunoichi parpadeo frente a él y tomó sus muñecas velozmente y lo derribó en el suelo.

Todos quedaron en silencio incluso Naruto que estaba sorprendido por la técnica que Sasuke iba a lanzar y la aparición de la ninja.

– Sasuke, guarda esas técnicas para matar a Itachi – habló Sayuri con tono mortal – no para matar a tus compañeros

Sasuke que estaba en el suelo muy sorprendido asintió brevemente antes de que ella lo soltara y se fuera ignorando a todos. Él la miro irse y se preguntó qué tan fuerte era realmente.

– ¿Vienes o no? – preguntó Sayuri mirándolo desde varios metros adelante

– Voy

Naruto vio cómo Sasuke la alcanzaba y juntos se iban. La forma en que detuvo a Sasuke realmente impresionó a Naruto. Con una sonrisa, decidió que mañana iría a hablar con Sayuri.

El entrenamiento con Sayuri fue mucho más intenso de lo normal para Sasuke. Le agradaba eso, que no fuera tomado por débil.

Luego de los entrenamientos, Sasuke y Sayuri hablaban de técnicas que sabían y otras técnicas que esperaban algún día poder aprender ya que no había miembros del clan que les enseñaran. Tendrían que averiguarlo por sí mismos.

Y pensando en eso, Sasuke recordó cuando vio a Sayuri entrenando en la noche por primera vez.

Flashback

Sasuke se despertó bruscamente cuando escuchó en el patio sonidos extraños. Salió a inspeccionar con un kunai por si acaso y allí vio a Sayuri haciendo movimientos fluidos con una katana que nunca había visto.

Ella siempre dejaba su armamento shinobi en un pergamino en su habitación. Lo llamativo de la escena era el chakra que fluía a través de la katana. Y luego cuando desenvainó dos abanicos de aspecto cortante y procedió a manipularlos con dificultad. Claramente era nueva en eso.

A veces Sasuke se preguntaba qué tan fuerte era Sayuri realmente. Nunca hablaba de sus misiones a menos que fuera para instruirlos. Y mucho menos hablaba de sus compañeros de equipo ni sensei.

En ocasiones, veía a Sayuri como si fuera inalcanzable. Como si no pudiera conectar realmente con ella.

Fin Flashback

Con esos pensamientos en mente, Sasuke decidió que entraría en la mente de Sayuri. Eran del mismo clan, debían estar unidos.

Al día siguiente, Sasuke se despertó y Sayuri no estaba. Le había dejado una nota informándole que Lord Hokage solicitaba la presencia de su equipo.

Sayuri miraba inexpresiva al Tercer Hokage. Últimamente se preguntaba por qué ninjas desconocidos vigilaban a Sasuke y ella. Una desconfianza comenzaba a gestarse y ella lo sabía, sin dudas averiguaria los motivos.

– Es por eso que fueron nominados para participar en los Exámenes Chunin que se llevarán a cabo en Kumogakure – informó Sandaime – ¿qué dices, Ibiki?

– Están más que preparados – señaló Ibiki Morino, su sensei

– Sin embargo, pueden pensarlo – continuó el Hokage

– No participaré – habló Sayuri llamando la atención y haciendo que sus compañeros la fulminaran

– Como he dicho, tienen tiempo para pensarlo

– No participaré y es definitivo – sentenció Sayuri con seriedad y luego miró a sus compañeros – estoy segura que conseguirán a alguien más para que complete el equipo... no intenten convencerme

– No creas que eres tan especial – se burló su compañero

– Lo que digas – respondió Sayuri – Lord Hokage – se despidió

Y sin más, Sayuri se retiró de la oficina. Había algo raro en el ambiente y ella podía sentirlo en el aire. La vigilancia sobre Sasuke y ella no era inocente. Y la repentina aparición de los Exámenes Chunin tampoco. No dejaría a Sasuke solo en la aldea, él era fuerte pero no lo suficiente para enfrentarse a shinobis experimentados.

Sandaime Hokage no estaba satisfecho con lo sucedido. La chica era perceptiva, podía ver en su rostro que algo andaba mal. Itachi estaba lejos y la presión de Danzo por la supervivencia de la hermana de Shisui no le agradaba. Su antiguo compañero de equipo quería tomar medidas drásticas para reducir aún más a los sobrevivientes del Clan Uchiha.

Sasuke realmente estaba harto de Naruto y las acosadoras. Una vena de su frente saltó cuando vio a Naruto hablar con entusiasmo con Sayuri.

En realidad, sólo él hablaba. La kunoichi estaba un poco aturdida por su gran charla y asentía de vez en cuando. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando Sayuri sonrió a Naruto y le decía algo.

– ¡Teme, apúrate que iremos a entrenar con Sayuri-chan! – exclamó Naruto a viva voz

Sayuri observó con suma diversión cómo el rostro de Sasuke se oscurecía. Esto sería sumamente entretenido. Ese chico Naruto era agradable pensó con una sonrisa.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

¡Gracias por leer! Espero que les haya gustado.

Esta idea vino a mi mente en medio de una sesión de estudios y no se iría de mi cabeza hasta que la escribiera.

Pronto cuando termine de dar exámenes estaré actualizando los demás fics.

¡Saludos!


End file.
